MIPI I3C℠ is developed by the MIPI Alliance Sensor Working Group (e.g., specification released on Jan. 9, 2017) which defines the Multi-drop bus technology targeting for future sensor device communications to offload sensing data to the host. Sensing devices use MIPI I3C℠ bus to communicate sensing data information to send to MIPI I3C℠ compliant Master. One of the challenges of the multi-drop bus is to meet the read timing requirements for longer platform topology or board trace length.